Episode 905 - 13 Chefs Compete
The fifth episode of Season 9 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on Fox, on August 1, 2011. On that episode, the chefs made dishes using two earthly elements, another inconsistent dinner service occurred with multiple ejections, and two chefs threw their teammate under the bus to save their own butts. Intro While going back to the dorms, Krupa was not happy that Elise survived elimination, as that meant they had to deal with the bitch who had an attitude problem with everybody on the red team, with Jennifer wishing that the drama would stop as she was embarrassed. Meanwhile, Jonathon and Elise exchanged "I love yous" to each other as the latter believed that the red team nominated her for being the strongest chef, which she called strategy, before denying to Jamie that she was mad. However, when Elise said that she now knew that she had no friends in the red team, Jamie reminded her that it was about professionalism, only for the former to ask why they wanted to keep Carrie around when she sucked at challenges. Jamie answered that it was because of Elise’s mouth, which kept getting them into trouble every service, but the latter argued that she only argued with Carrie and deemed herself a winner for making it far in the industry, before warning the red team that they awoke a dragon. Team challenge The next day, the chefs came downstairs to find Ramsay in front of a table, and two-colored beakers next to him, with Carrie calling him Dr. Jekyll for that, and Natalie compared it to a high school science lab, before remembering times where she dissected frogs and worms. After, Ramsay revealed that he invited two chefs that were well known for putting together science and food together, before inviting Chefs Ben Roche and Homaro Cantu, whom Natalie recognized from Moto. Roche and Cantu created a dreamsicle sorbet using science, which astounded Jonathon that they were using soundwaves on oranges, Tommy knowing that liquid nitrogen is a very dangerous thing to use, and Krupa said that if she worked with something like that, she would have been more interested in chemistry class. After 45 seconds, the sorbet was complete, and everybody had a taste. After, Ramsay said that even with fewer elements, a chef can produce some great dishes and introduced the Fire and Water Challenge. Using those two elements, both teams must either steam, boil, and poach their dishes, but Jonathon grew a blank as he hoped to use the science stuff to create a dish. As the red team had an extra person, two of them would share a protein, and before judging, they would decide on whose dish would be judged. Both teams had 45 minutes to cook their dishes, and the proteins included salmon, lobster, veal, beef, guinea hen, and prawns, with Carrie and Elizabeth sharing prawns. However, communication breakdown already occurred for the red team as Gina caught Krupa prepping the guinea hen she was working on, and the latter grabbed the untaken veal as it was the only protein left for her to cook with, much to her frustration. In the blue kitchen, Monterray was stumped over what to do with his prawns, but while Natalie suggested that he cook them as they were, she was surprised that he was stumped when they had a lot of time on their hands. In the red kitchen, Krupa was confident in her sauce and that the judged would love the flavors of her veal. Eventually, both teams got their dishes cooked and plated on time. After, the red team had to pick between either Carrie and Elizabeth’s prawn dishes, and while Elise tried to push for the latter’s dish for a better presentation, Ramsay chewed her out for not even tasting the dishes. Despite that, Elise, knowing from history, did not want Carrie’s dish to cost the red team yet another challenge, and in the end, Carrie’s dish was chosen to sit out, dismaying her as even if she did fight more, the red team would pick Elizabeth’s dish over hers. The filet mignon round was up first, and Jonathon presented his meat, potato, and vegetable dish. The dish was criticized for having a train wreck presentation, but praised for having a wonderfully cooked beef, leaving Jonathon to deem it the best fucking train wreck he could have presented. Then, Jennifer’s meat basil fondue sauce was praised for the texture and executing a perfectly boiled beef despite never doing so before. Jennifer won that round, and the score was 1-0 for the red team. On the prawns round, Monterray’s prawns with eggs benedict was praised for the seasoning but criticized for being overcooked to the point of being solid, and Paul deemed his teammate’s dish a hot mess. After, Elizabeth’s spaghetti with prawns was criticized for a lack of seasoning, and after being severally disappointed, Ramsay called up Carrie and asked her to present her dish. By comparison, Carrie’s dish was deemed better than Elizabeth’s for creating vibrance in the judge’s mouths, and the former gloated that praise in the confessional. Afterwards, neither Monterray nor Elizabeth scored that round, and the score remained 1-0 for the red team. On the salmon round, Jamie’s poached salmon with a citrus jasmine rice was criticized for having an overcooked protein, while Will’s salmon with double boiled egg was praised for having a great balance of texture and flavor. So, Will scored that round, and the score was tied at 1 each. On the guinea hen round, Gina’s lightly poached guinea hen breast with mushrooms were praised for having a nice combination with the puree, but when Tommy presented his poached chicken leg and breast, Ramsay questioned him on that decision, with Tommy answering that he just did so without thinking about it. However, the dish was criticized for being overly busy, Gina scored that round, and it was 2-1 for the red team. On the lobster round, Elise’s poached lobster in bearnaise sauce was deemed rubbery, but Paul’s citrus poacher lobster won that round for the blue team, making it a 2-point tie. On the final round, Natalie and Krupa went up with their veal dishes, with the former presenting her veal terrain wrapped in grains. It was criticized for closely tasting to cat food and having no seasoning. After, Krupa presented her poached veal and broth, but while it was criticized for a terrible presentation, it was praised for tasting delicious. However, while Ramsay agreed with Cantu’s review, his major problem was that Krupa did not use veal, but instead used filet mignon, before asking Carrie to hand him the veal from the red kitchen. That shocked Krupa as she knew what the difference was to the two proteins and did not understand what possessed her to grab filet instead of veal. Not only was Ramsay upset that Krupa could not identify the difference in looks of the two proteins but was even more surprised that in the 45 minutes of cooking, none of her teammates noticed what Krupa was using, and chewed them out for making that mistake in front of the judges. Afterwards, neither Krupa nor Natalie scored a point, and it remained a 2-point tie. As the tie breaker, Ramsay reminded the red team that they made two major mistakes in that challenge, which were the veal mishap, and not using Carrie’s dish despite it being the best dish of that day, and because of that, the blue team were crowned the winners. Not only was Elise angry that she did not win, but blamed Krupa of having the weakest dish of that day, and that it sucked to lose. Reward The blue team was rewarded with a spa day at Beverly Hills’ Montage, and Jonathon said that he fucking loved massages. During the reward, Paul playfully teased at Tommy that with his rocker look, he fitted right in with the setting, and the latter jokingly commented that he felt right at home, before wondering if people were going to put hot stones on his ass cheeks. Then, while Tommy was not big on mineral water baths, he was not hard to go into the hot tub with the blue team. Later, the owner offered the blue team some waxing sessions, and while Tommy wanted his faced waxed, Jonathon did not want to lose his body hair. However, Will decided to get his eyebrows waxed as his wife did it back home, but he and Tommy experienced the pains of waxing. Punishment The red team was punished by cleaning both the dorm hot tub and the front entrance fountain, along with prepping both kitchens for that night’s dinner service. After hearing that, Carrie sarcastically thanked her teammates for not believing in her dish, while Jamie commented that the spa reward would have been a great reward for the red team. Back at the dorms, Elise complained that it was going to be the worst day ever, before aggressively asking how Krupa could not tell the difference between veal and filet mignon, with even Jamie pointing out that the bone should have been obvious. Meanwhile, Krupa sat out with the rest of the red team, trying not to get involved with the arguments as she was already pissed at herself. During the punishment, Gina expressed surprise that they were opening that night, while Jennifer is at least happy that nobody has thrown somebody into the fountain yet. At the front entrance, Elise complained about the smell, deemed her pissed level very high, and complained about how the red team was getting all the punishments so far. However, Krupa felt that Elise’s negativity was not needed as the latter did not help them win and told Elise to get the fuck over it. Before service Later that day, the red team began prepping both kitchens for that night’s service, the blue team returned from their reward, and Will was ready for that night as he got his eyebrows waxed. After seeing that, Jennifer deemed the red team’s moral an all-time low but wanted to prove that night that they deserved to be in the competition. After both kitchens were prepped, Ramsay asked James to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service A halibut sashimi dish was served tableside by Jennifer and Natalie. After calling out the blue teams first two orders, Ramsay urged them to communicate, and Paul took the lead instantly by reminding his teammates on the timings of the dishes, organizing them effectively. 20 minutes into dinner service, Krupa was nearly ready on her first order of risotto and wanted a major comeback to redeem herself in Ramsay’s eyes, before proclaiming not to be known as the girl that could not tell the difference between veal and filet. However, Ramsay compared the presentation to soup, and angrily told Krupa that she should at least know the difference between soup and risotto, if not veal and filet. Despite feeling down, Krupa got her refire accepted, and did not want anymore fuck ups. In the dining room, Jennifer was sweating and dripping all over her table, and when she came back into the red kitchen, Ramsay lectured her to use her napkin to wipe her face. 45 minutes into dinner service, the blue team has completed their appetizers, and were now moving onto entrées. Jonathon asked Paul what kind of mushrooms were needed for the sea bass as he had problems remembering the menu, but Paul felt that by now, they should know the menu by memory. Despite that, Paul helped Jonathon out on garnish, but Ramsay was not happy that the latter forgot the menu items, and lectured Paul not to take over Jonathon’s garnish station, before warning the latter to fuck off if the garnishes were not ready. In the red kitchen, Gina did not respond to Ramsay’s request for a time, with Krupa feeling that the former was trying to rush appetizers out despite her pasta not being ready, and that caused confusion when Gina walked with the scallops when Krupa was not ready. After expressing frustration, Krupa sent up raw spaghetti, and blamed Gina for messing her up, while Ramsay yelled at the two to communicate with each other as they had to start over. In the blue kitchen, the blue team were starting to get entrées out, but despite Monterray feeling confident on meat, he sent up a raw Wellington, with Ramsay showing him the raw fat on the beef, and Will expressed annoyance as the former got it right before. After, Ramsay yelled at Monterray not to continue cutting the Wellingtons if they were raw. One hour into dinner service, Krupa’s refire came out looking like baby food with more sauce than pasta, with Elise accusing her of sinking their entire service. That was the last straw for Ramsay as he kicked Krupa out of the kitchen, and while going back to the dorms, she was disappointed in her poor performance as she was better than that. Back in the red kitchen, the red team were now pushing out appetizers, and in the blue kitchen, Ramsay called out the next order. However, Tommy did not respond to Monterray’s order callback, with Paul accusing the former of shutting down at services, which he deemed disrespectful for Ramsay. Then, Tommy gave out inconsistent timings to Monterray, and had to refire his cod as the initial order came out burnt, while Ramsay asked Monterray how he can keep reheating the meat when Tommy was struggling. Because of Monterray and Tommy’s struggles, some of the blue diners were growing impatient, while in the red kitchen, the red team were moving onto entrées. However, Gina once again did not speak until Ramsay prompted her, and when she was about to walk her entrées, Elise complained that she did not have her garnishes ready, before accusing Gina of trying to throw her under the bus. In the blue kitchen, Monterray discovered that his Wellington was overcooked, and told the team to pull back. That angered Ramsay, and after berating both Monterray and Tommy about their overcooked proteins, kicked them out of the kitchen. While going back to the dorms, Monterray blamed Tommy for pushing the times back, while the latter felt that he did not deserve to go up with the former as he was not terrible. Two hours into dinner service, Gina wanted to walk her fish out, but Elise wanted another minute on her garnishes, leading to them bickering as Ramsay compared it to two cats fighting as Jamie deemed both guilty of poor communication. Then, Gina sent up raw sea bass, with Ramsay angrily smashing the protein, and kicking her and Elise out of the kitchen. While Elise felt that her performance was subpar, she did not deserve to get kicked out, and blamed Gina for not communicating with her and throwing her under the bus, even though Krupa told her that it was not personal, but on her attitude. Back downstairs, both teams got their remaining entrées out with no other mistakes. Post-mortem When both teams were lined up, Ramsay was pissed that he could not see a leader in either team, before berating both teams for their lack of inspiration, communication, and accused them of going backwards. Both teams were named joint-losers, and Ramsay asked them to nominate two each. During deliberation, Paul felt that anybody from both teams was in danger of elimination as they each had piss poor performances that night and wondered if Ramsay would send four people home that night. Jonathon considered Tommy and Monterray for elimination as he felt the latter could not cook, and Paul agreed with the former on that, especially since Tommy turned his back on Ramsay when he was yelling at him. While Tommy claimed he did not do it on purpose, Paul reminded him that turning his back on Ramsay was the equivalent of giving the middle finger to him and urged him to be more vocal. At the end, the blue team agreed on their nominees, but Monterray said that he was going out swinging. On the red side, Elizabeth considered Krupa and Elise, but while the latter argued that her performance was subpar, it was not as bad as Krupa and Gina’s. Krupa admitted to having a bad day, but before Carrie could considered, Elise attacked her for hypothetically considering her, leading to another argument on the latter taking things seriously. Then, Jennifer considered Gina for not communicating that night, but the latter argued that everybody was guilty on lack of a communication, with Elise ranting about how nobody cares about her, and that she could not wait for the individual game. After, Carrie left, feeling good that she was not considered for elimination that time. Elimination Paul announced Monterray as the blue team’s first nominee, with Tommy as the second, while Carrie announced Krupa as the red team’s first nominee, with Elise as the second. During their pleas, Elise said that she had a lot to give on her team, and that she was not the weakest chef on the red team. When Ramsay asked her who the weakest chef on the red team was, she answered Gina. Then, Krupa admitted to having a poor 24 hour, but argued that she had a stronger attitude than Elise and was a stronger cook then Gina. After, Ramsay accused Tommy of melting down into his own personal zone, and while the latter admitted that he should have communicated more, he did not step down from his station, and felt that cutting off Ramsay and the blue team was a fault that night, not a shut down. Lastly, Monterray said that he was not the weakest chef on the blue team, and that he was not done yet. After listening to their pleas, Ramsay agreed with Elise’s comments, and eliminated Gina for her disintegrating performances, and lack of voice. During her exit interview, Gina argued that Ramsay made the wrong decision, and that Elise should have gone home instead. After Gina left, Ramsay told the chefs that while he has not given up on them and was only pissed because he saw flashes of brilliance from each of them, before asking them if they were ready to fight back, which they were. While being dismissed, Krupa was happy to dodge a bullet, Monterray felt that he was one step closer to becoming the head chef at BLT Steak, and Elise said that she was putting her game face on. Ramsay's comment: "They say good things come in small packages. But unfortunately in Gina's case, her talent matched her size: Tiny." Category:Episodes Category:Season 9